Never a penalty
by littlelindy
Summary: Killian and Robin lived in Boston but were fans of a Vancouver soccer team. Trying to get tickets to watch the games as visitors in their country, they created a fan account on Twitter. Maybe the tickets didn't come right away, but Killian's life changed when Whitecaps draw with the Colorado Rapids. When Emma Swan commented on one of his tweets.


**emmaswan** killianj ok I just need to know when you'll finally watch The Princess Bride, Jones...

That should be the third time Emma has questioned him about that bloody movie. She couldn't resist, it was her favorite movie ever and when Killian told her he'd never seen it... Well, he ended up creating a monster.

 **killianj** emmaswan for the thousandth time Swan, no I haven't seen the movie yet

That was a lie.

Actually, one of his browser's flaps had Twitter opened just to keep him teasing her - after all, this was his favorite pastime since they met a year ago. But, in the other browser flap, Westley and Buttercup were running down the hilltop.

And he already had some good laughs with Vizzini.

Not that he was going to tell it to Emma. He would never do that.

At least not without teasing her first.

 **emmaswan** killianj ugh, you're horrible, you promised me!

 **killianj** emmaswan yes I know that, but it's two in the morning Swan!

 **emmaswan** killianj you had promised early YESTERDAY. It's just late only because of you, moron. It's your fault.

Killian knew she was already getting mad with him. He didn't need to see Swan's facial expressions to read her as an open book, Jones knew her well enough to describe her mood just by the form she was writing. And Emma Swan never finished sentences on Twitter with periods - only, of course, when she was nervous or angry. Just like that moment.

Point for you, Killian Jones. Mission accomplished.

And he didn't know exactly how he'd gotten to this point where it was enough for her to ask him something only once and he found himself promptly attending her.

But, being honest, he knew exactly how it happened...

 _Killian lived with his older brother, Liam, in a small apartment on the Massachusetts coast. The new town was far more populous than they were accustomed to in Canada - the last stop of the Joneses -, and that could be a reason why they couldn't adapt and, perhaps, end up not establishing themselves in the new city. However, they were surprised to find there what they had long been looking for: a home_.

 _The two brothers were born in Dublin, Ireland, but left the European continent in the early years of their lives. After their mother's death, Liam and Killian went through really difficult times dealing with their father's alcoholism. Him, however, and unfortunately, didn't survived for long, leaving the boys orphaned before even the youngest completed his first decade of life._

 _Since then, Liam Jones had been responsible for raising his own brother and, because of the constant lack of money, they were always moving in. Jumping from city to city until they found some place they could finally call home - where they could settle in an emotional and financial way._

 _Apparently, Boston was this place. And much by the insistence of the older brother who, right in the first few months, had met his current girlfriend, Elsa. Killian felt obliged to accept the city only to satisfy Liam's wishes, after all, he sacrificed so much for him in the past (he was in debt); but, unexpectedly, Killian ended up adapted to the place._

 _Elsa and her sister Anna soon became extensions of the little Jones family - and he believed this should be some kind of sign, after all, no other Liam's relationship had ever been so long-lasting or intense as it was with Elsa. In addition, he discovered on the harbor his vocation with the engineering of boats and also made great friendships._

 _And that, of course, included his two best friends: Robin Locksley, his mate from work, and Belle French, the librarian of his favorite bookstore._

 _On one ordinary and unremarkable morning, Liam had told him that Robin had invited them for barbecue at his place to watch the soccer match of the weekend._

 _And it was at this barbecue that some things changed for Killian._

 _The ideia came from Robin after a few shared beers._

 _"Hey! Did you realize that the three of us are the only ones in this whole town that actually seems to care about soccer? It's almost pathetic go to The Rabbit Hole on weekends and not have a fucking TV broadcasting the match!" the man complained._

 _"Locksley, we're in Boston rooting for a Vancouver team. And I don't know if they told you but the Western Conference teams are_ not _friends with the Eastern ones. It's called rivalry." Liam joked. "Of course nobody will watch the game!"_

 _"But, anyway, he's right. Everything they care about over here is that bloody NFL thing." Killian commented rolling his eyes in irritation._

 _"What if we create some kind of organized crowd? Maybe a fan clube?"_

 _"An organized crowd of three people, of course. Brilliant, Locksley!" he answered sarcastically, making his brother laugh and almost choke on the beer that he was drinking._

 _"Not like that, you idiot," and it was Robin's turn to roll his eyes. "We could create a profile on internet and try to find some 'Caps fans around the area," he started, but the Joneses continued stare at him in disbelief, making him speak again. "The point is: some dudes can make money just by talking about football on internet. We do this all day anyway. It would be our dream job!"_

 _"Except it wouldn't be a job."_

 _"Right, but if we won tickets to the games I'd be just happy, Liam."_

 _"Whitecaps doesn't play here, genius" the older Jones snapped again._

 _"Robin has a point," Killian began ignoring Liam's rude remarks who, probably, was in this bad mood over some disagreement with his girlfriend. "Maybe we can get tickets to watch some games anyway. One day or another, the 'Caps will play against the Revolution or the New York Red Bulls."_

 _"And then we'd have to drive at least a little to watch. But there's not a problem considering that last summer we went to Disneyland with that old thing you call a car, Liam."_

 _"Shut the fuck up, Robin!" Liam shouted again._

 _"I'm in," Killian said, "We can start with just the both of us, Locksley. And then, when Liam resolve his problems with his lovely girlfriend and his mood gets back to normal, maybe he'll join us." He finished casting a reproving glance at his brother._

 _And there was born the "Foreign Whitecaps Fans" account on Twitter, basically consisting in a news source for fans of the Vancouver soccer team. But in the USA. Boston._

 _Killian had learned to enjoy the sport in the last years he lived in Canada with Liam and, since then, he could no longer distance himself from following the championships that the team he had chosen disputed. He knew, in fact, that his choice wasn't the most perfect since the 'Caps didn't have many achievements - but who was he to regulate the sympathy he felt with the blue and white of the bleachers?_

 _And Liam, obviously, followed him into this new addiction._

 _Maybe that was the reason why Robin and the brothers Jones had become friends so fast since they settled in Boston - after all, it wasn't everyday that a Whitecaps fan was found so far from its origin, right?_

 _And Locksley, much to the chagrin of his father, acquired the love of the 'Caps under the influence of his mother, who was Canadian and accompanied the whole creation of the club._

 _She was the "living story", as Killian liked to call her. At least, this was before her passing a few years ago._

 _And the Robin's idea were actually working. In two months they got a total of 500 followers and, they should admit it, that was much more than they ever expected._

 _But it was in one specific game that Killian had met someone who had completely changed his routine._

 _And life._

 _As usual, if one of them didn't comment the game during the broadcast, at least they would make later remarks of the match on their account. And, that day, it was Jones' turn._

 _The Whitecaps faced the Colorado Rapids, at home and ended up drawing the game in 3x3._

 _ **WhitecapsForeign**_ _Never a penalty! Dreadful refereeing! MLS_

 _It was all Killian said that night because he couldn't discount his anger in that profile. He and Robin had agreed that if they wanted to represent their soccer team in foreign lands, they should do it in the most respectful and professional manner possible._

 _And win tickets with that. Please._

 _(But there was nothing to stop him from cursing on his personal account, just for the records.)_

 _Anyway, that specific tweet has generated some curious replies: some people agreeing, others disagreeing, some mocking rivals and, finally, a certain "Emma Swan"._

 _Her profile didn't say much about her: there was no location, personal pictures or extra information. Everything that Killian had found was tweets about tv shows and movies, as well as the Mushu icon, that weird and funny dragon from Disney's "Mulan" movie._

 _That made him laugh._

 _ **emmaswan**_ _WhitecapsForeign I shouldn't be surprised with this, but guess what?! I am. Last week agaisn't Seattle was the same thing!_

 _And, in addition to her sense of humor (Mushu! C'mon!), this Emma Swan girl seemed to understand and follow soccer, cheered for the same team as him and discussed the match with safety and firmness._

 _That was new. No woman had ever sent them any messages._

 _That message intrigued Jones._

 _Even after retweeting her message and commenting that he agreed with her, Jones couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Was it just to be another message in the middle of the others, why did the one with the Mushu icon make him so curious?_

 _With no apparent answer to his question, and just in case, Killian Jones decided to follow her that day._

 _Not by the shared account with Robin, but by his personal one._

 _That day, they discussed the match until midnight._

 _The following week they exchanged ideas about what the bets were for the lineup._

 _And in the days that followed, they began to talk about everything and nothing at the same time. They shared moments of their day-to-day lives and even some jokes._

That was how Killian first met Emma.

And they didn't met just once.

The second time Killian met Emma was when they both exchanged personal photos.

 _Jones should admit, talking to her always made his day get better. And no matter what the two of them talked about, it was always an inexplicable pleasure to be able to talk to someone as freely as he did with Emma._

 _In the last months, he learned that she didn't like apples, she preferred Marvel to DC, Thor is her favorite superhero, she didn't like country music and Adele is her favorite singer. Every Thursday she would meet with her friends at lunch time and she enjoyed watching the Whitecaps games with her brother._

 _Although they shared their life stories, they never said names or other personal information. She didn't know the name of his brother or his friends, she knew that he was an engineer, but not necessarily where he worked. She had told him about her past in the foster care system, how she was adopted by her brother's family - and they were Canadians. (This was, probably, the origin of her love for the Whitecaps, he inferred.) She also told him that she worked in a school as a counselor, but she didn't tell him not a single name either._

 _They used to refer to their friends and family as "they", always._

 _And for that reason, when they decided to exchange photos, Killian could consider it as a huge step forward. And he was nervous._

 _ **Killian:**_ _Wait... are you BLONDE?_

 _ **Emma:**_ _Disappointed, Jones?_

 _ **Killian:**_ _How can I be disappointed with something I've never seen, Swan?_

 _And it was these private messages on Twitter that brought them to the great moment._

 _ **Emma:**_ _Uh-uhm... well, I need to go now._

 _ **Emma:**_ _But don't worry, I'll send you a picture when I get home from work and show you that yes, I AM blonde. And I hope to receive one in return, smartass!_

 _And Killian couldn't think of anything else for the rest of the day, just waiting for the moment when he would_ finally _see the face of the woman who so tormented his thoughts in the past five months._

 _For Jones, now, the truth was there wasn't a good day if he didn't have at least a portion of Emma Swan in it. It was she who often put a smile on his face and made him forget the problems at work. Or Robin's taunts and Liam's charges._

 _He needed to see what she looked like._

 _And God, she looked like an angel._

 _Emma had sent him a picture taken in the mirror, as if to prove that she was real. She wore a navy blue Whitecaps' hoodie and her blonde curly hair fell over her shoulders. The lights from the bedroom allowed Killian to see a little of Emma's eyes that seemed to be green. And_ God _, she looked like an angel!_

 _ **Killian:**_ _Are you sure you're real, Swan?_

 _ **Emma:**_ _No, Killian, actually I'm a zombie… Sorry, I should have said it earlier._

 _ **Emma:**_ _Disappointed now, Jones? ;)_

 _And he could swear she was flirting with him. But it should be only illusion, creation of his treacherous mind to deceive him and make him believe in nonexistent things._

 _ **Killian:**_ _How could I be disappointed? You're the most angelic zombie I've ever met ;)_

 _ **Killian:**_ _You're wonderful, Swan._

 _ **Emma:**_ _Oh, so you've been talking to other zombies? Good to know, Jones. Good to know._

 _ **Killian:**_ _Ha ha ha, very funny Swan._

 _ **Emma:**_ _And where's my photo?_

 _He had completely forgotten that that was the deal._

 _It had been so long since he had taken a picture... I mean, in some meetings with friends, with Belle or Elsa and Anna he posed for pictures, but it had been a long time since he had taken a picture of himself._

 _("How do they say it now? Oh, yes,_ selfie _!")_

 _Killian ran into the bedroom and searched for his Whitecaps' hoodie. He hadn't commented with her, but he had one just like hers. And it was his favorite._

 _(Now more than ever.)_

 _As soon as he put it on, he imitated her and took a picture in the bedroom mirror. Maybe that would be easier than turning the camera to the front mode. He was absolutely horrible with those things anyway._

 _And when he sent the image, he added the caption: "Matching hoodies."_

 _And he couldn't have sounded more stupid. He was_ so _screwed._

 _Emma would be the end of him, and he couldn't imagine why. (Or he could and just didn't want to admit it.)_

 _His hands began to sweat in anxiety for the answer, but she said nothing. Maybe he had scared her. Maybe he really had been an idiot and screwed everything._

 _But then-_

 _ **Emma:**_ _You can't cheat, Jones!_

 _ **Emma:**_ _You can't just get a picture of me and then send me a picture of some handsome model guy you pick up on Google with a 'Caps hoodie!_

 _("Oh, so Emma thought I am "handsome"?")_

 _And if Jones had any doubts that he felt something else for Emma, the smile that flashed across his face after her confession answered him easily._

 _He didn't answer immediately. He went back to the office, took out a pen and paper and wrote "So you think I'm handsome, Swan?", then he took another picture and sent to her._

 _ **Emma:**_ _Oh my God!_

 _ **Emma:**_ _I hate you._

 _And she was_ so _screwed._

And perhaps the reason why Emma and Killian were awake that night was the same, because the next day, they would meet for the third time.

But for real. Face to face.

After they exchanged photos, new personal information gradually appeared in their conversations. They got to the point where they didn't just talk on Twitter messages, but also on Whatsapp and even phone calls.

Listening to each other's voice was remarkable. Killian looked like an excited child that day and he could have sworn the sound of her laugh made something in his body. (Not that this was a bad thing, it was just a thought.) At that point, he knew that he affected her in some way too and when she said that she thought his British accent was sexy, well... we can say that Killian made a point of emphasizing his accent in a few moments just to provoke her.

And yes, he was flirting with her. And she was flirting with him too, now he knew it.

And that's why he was so nervous about the next day.

The fact was: the next day they would meet _in person._

Two months after the photos, Emma told him how happy she was by her friend who had just been engaged. But it turns out that Killian also wanted to tell her how happy he was with his brother who had just been engaged too.

It turns out that Emma's friend was none other than Elsa. Liam's bride, Killian's brother.

And, of course, both would attend the wedding.

The wedding that was on the bloody next day. And none of them could sleep.

 **emmaswan** killianj you won't use a Whitecaps' shirt tomorrow, right?

 **killianj** emmaswan maybe, maybe not. (Of course not, Liam would kill me if I did that!)

 **emmaswan** killianj and Elsa too. I have to sleep now and you better watch that damn movie until tomorrow, Jones.

 **killianj** emmaswan goodnight to you too, Swan!

Emma and Killian might have met before, but none of them dared to make an invitation - both of them only used Elsa to get information.

Thursday's lunch for Emma now meant a moment to question her friend about Killian. How he was, what he looked like, he was tall? Or perhaps taller than her?

 _"And no, I'm not interested. It's just... curiosity"_

She said once. Maybe twice. But neither Elsa nor Mary Margaret or Ruby believed.

(Or even Emma, to be honest.)

And Killian never accompanied Liam that much to Elsa's place. Maybe he expected to meet Emma by accident on some of those visits. Or maybe he just wanted to find some excuse to question about Swan.

Emma wasn't Elsa's maid of honor, this role was with Anna, but she was willing to leave everything in order in the hall while Anna helped her sister with the last touches of makeup and dressing.

Killian, on the other hand, was his brother's best man. However, there wasn't much to worry about in Liam's dress, all he could do was check Elsa every fifteen minutes at the request of his brother.

"I've just come from there, Liam, Elsa is fine. Can you, please, rest for a while?"

"I'm going to get _married_ today, Killian. Don't ask me to rest because I _can't_ , and don't ask me to calm down while you're shaking all over because you're going to see your girlfriend."

"No, I'm not. And she's _not_ my girlfriend."

"Liar." Liam teased with a laugh. Killian didn't say anything else, just tossed one of the pillows from the hotel room to his brother and left to talk to Elsa. Again.

And for the fourth time, Killian was on his way to Elsa's room to check _again_ that she had _not_ given up on the marriage and that Liam could calm down again (at least for the next fifteen minutes). Jones could really complain about his brother's anxiety but walking and always having something to do for Liam made him forget Emma for a moment. His brother's nervousness ended up blocking his own anxiety, he could take advantage of it.

(And he wouldn't admit that he was nervous to meet Emma. Not for Liam.)

But it was at that moment that he saw her.

As he passes the foyer, he could hear a female voice asking the ceremonialist a few questions: do all the tables already have flowers? And the band already arrived? Did the the front seats already separate for the family?

And as he approached the door, he could see a blonde woman on her back in the middle of the room with her hands on her waist. The blue gown clung to her body, skirting the curves of her waist and hip before loosening into a long skirt. Her blond hair was loose with only two braids coming up at the sides and lying together in the back of her hair.

She took a deep breath and questioned again for anyone who could hear her since the ceremonialist had already gone out to check the previous questions.

"Could someone check the band again, _please_?" she said impatiently. And the way she emphasized sarcastically the "please" left him no doubt.

It was her.

Emma Swan.

"As you wish, Your Highness." he was finally able to speak and, surprisingly, faster than he had expected.

She turned, searching for the voice that answered her, and he could see her surprised expression when she saw him at the door. At first she was paralyzed (and a little frightened?), but then her expression softened and she smiled widely.

And God, she _really_ looked like an angel!

"You," she said in a whisper. And he smiled like an idiot.

"Killian Jones, at your services ma'am," he teased bowing at her. And she laughed. "You look wonderful, Swan." He continued as he approached. And what could he do next? Hug her? Catching on her hands? _Should he do something, anyway?_

Emma seemed to have the same questions in her mind, but she also approached Killian. And when the two of them were close enough he decided to risk then he hugged her.

He needed to feel her. Because to see that smile closely and to hear that laugh was only the confirmation of which _all_ his friends had already said to him. Robin was right when he said he was getting too involved with a stranger on internet; Belle was right when she said he was falling in love with Emma; and Liam was right when he said it could be dangerous. And Killian had never felt so threatened before. Not by Emma. But having her around was so (too) good, and the brief moment when the possibility of losing her passed through his mind, oh man, _that_ was what terrified him. _That_ was dangerous.

But Emma didn't seem to care. She ran her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer, hugging him harder.

Killian might not know at that moment, but Swan felt the same way.

Elsa had already warned her about being involved with Killian without even knowing it, since she began to deprive herself of new dates; Mary Margaret also said that she was beginning to have stronger feelings for Jones; and Ruby, well... Ruby didn't think twice before calling it "love".

But is it possible to fall in love with someone when you haven't even seen them in person? Or fall in love the first time you see him?

Oh, God, of course. After all, hadn't that just happened to her?

Slowly (and perhaps reluctantly?) they parted and stayed in silent as they faced each other with smiles on their faces. Emma removed her hands from Killian's neck, but when she lowered them, he quickly catched them and intertwined their fingers.

"Oh, thank God you're not wearing the Whitecaps shirt!" she joked. And it was his turn to laugh. "You're not bad either, Jones."

But before he could answer anything, the ceremonialist appeared calling her to look at the flowers. Or something like that. He didn't pay attention to what the woman said.

 _(He just saw Emma Swan. Finally!)_

"I'll see you at the party, Jones. Duty calls me," she said with a mischievous smile on her lips as she walked away following the ceremonialist.

When she disappeared from the hall, he went to check Elsa (again) with renewed spirits. As ecstatic as if he had won the best of prizes.

(But maybe he really did.)

Emma and Killian exchanged glances during the entire ceremony. Not that he had completely ignored his brother's marriage, he wouldn't do it - but he couldn't deny that Emma always appeared in his field of vision. And God how difficult it was to look away.

Anna cried during the vows, leaning her head on Killian's shoulder. And Liam was teary-eyed, while Elsa probably thanked all the gods for her makeup still intact. And Emma pretended not to cry.

After the ceremony came the photos.

Elsa wanted to keep a memory of every damn moment, then she puts everyone to take pictures: the bride and groom with Killian and Anna, the bride and groom with their friends, Elsa with all her friends, Liam with all his friends, Killian and Anna alone, Elsa with Anna, Liam and Killian, and-

"Now Killian with Emma, please!" Elsa shouted to the photographer. They both stared at her, but Killian soon caught the mischievous smiles of his brother, his sister-in-law, and their other friends. Ah, so _that_ was their plan, to embarrass the two of them all the time.

Great. _Bloody fantastic._

And before Swan could deny anything, the photographer was already positioning himself in front of them. And under the sneaky looks of her friends, they took two or three pictures. Side by side, smiling. His hands on her waist, her hands on his back.

And he could have sworn she caressed him with her thumb at some point.

As soon as the flashes ran out, he whispered in her ear "I swear I did _not_ know any of this."

"I figured it out," she laughed.

"Care to dance with me then, ma'am?" he asked. "First I think I need a drink to withstand the taunts of _your_ sister-in-law."

"As you wish, Swan," he said "And, just for the records, she's _your_ friend too."

She laughed and they walked to the little bar in the center of the party.

"And I see you've done your homework, congratulations, Jones!"

The dance proposed by Killian didn't happen soon after their first drink. After Emma discovered that he had watched The Princess Bride, he had to talk about every part of the movie for long minutes - and he could complain about that if he hadn't loved every single second.

Earlier he had said to her _"as you wish"_ only to imply that he had seen the film, but when she told him at the bar that she had always dreamed of someone telling her that sentence, his heart doubled in size. And he was the first, she said.

And he hoped he was the last one too.

Suddenly, he could see himself in his eighties saying "as you wish" for her demands on changing the color of the walls of the living room.

And nothing seemed so right before.

And when they finally went to the dance floor, neither of them was still shy. Emma danced, laughed and jumped with him as the band played their pop songs. They joined their friends and he, after a long time, had a really good time.

He was having fun. With her.

And when the band started playing a slow song, Emma didn't think twice about pulling Killian to be her partner.

 _"Accepting it or not, he's your date at my wedding, Emma,"_ Elsa had teased her earlier.

(Damn her!)

Her hands were on his neck again, and his were wrapping around her waist. Emma hid her face in the curve of Killian's neck and let him guide her through the rhythm of the song.

"Remind me to thank Robin later," he said softly.

"For what?" Emma murmured without moving her head. And feeling her breath and her lips touching his neck made him shiver.

"The Whitecaps' account idea was his," he answered simply. There was no need to say anything else, she knew what he was really referring to.

And when _he_ realized, he had kissed the top of her head.

And when _she_ realized, she had responded by giving him a quick kiss on his shoulder.

 _They were so screwed._

"Killian?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking," she started, lifting her head to face him. "It wasn't a penalty at all," she said smiling at him and he mirrored her smile.

"But maybe it was something else", he replied.

(And they were still talking about a game over a year ago?)

"One thing I'm sure of, it was certainly a goal," he answered with a mischievous grin growing in his face. "Maybe _our_ goal."

And then he kissed her. And as if waiting the entire party for that moment, Emma smiled against his lips. Then her mouth opened allowing their tongues to touch. It was a sweet, tender and languid kiss.

And in the middle of Liam and Elsa's wedding party.

But they didn't care _at all_ if everyone was watching them, after all, they were already teasing them for a long time, right?

So let them live the moment now.

"Maybe," she replied after the kiss with their foreheads against each other. Then it was her turn to start another kiss.

And who would say that a Whitecaps draw would, actually, be a victory for Killian Jones and Emma Swan?

It was never a penalty, they were right. But, as Killian said, maybe it was their goal.

The following week, when the photos arrived, Killian published their picture with the caption _"Thank you, WhitecapsFC."_ And Emma replied with an emoji of a heart and another of a couple kissing.

A month later, Killian, Robin and Liam finally won tickets to attend a match.

In the next match, on Jones' birthday, Emma gave him tickets to watch the Whitecaps play against the Colorado Rapids at BC Place in Vancouver.

And the two of them saw _together_ the 'Caps win that time.

In secret, they were _still_ grateful for that poorly and dreadful scored penalty.


End file.
